


Battle dim

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: The only thing that matters is that Anakin keeps holding the bloody tabards to Obi-Wan's chest.





	Battle dim

The dying battle dim does not matter.

The painful press of emotions in his chest doesn’t matter.

The troopers running around making sure to keep the perimeter clear and safe do not matter.

What matters is that Anakin keeps his hands firmly pressed on Obi-Wan’s ribs, keeping the blood stained tabard right there. “You need to talk to me Obi-Wan. Kix is on his way you know but I need you to talk to me so I know it will be okay.” He offered, glancing up at the redhead’s pale face and then back down at where his glove covered hands are stained with Obi-Wan’s blood.

“Its okay Anakin… its going to be okay.” The older Jedi groans a bit before he smiles, there’s blood on his teeth but he’s smiling. “You’re going to be okay Ani.”

The blond jerked too a bit at the nickname, desperately wishing he could have a hand free to call for Kix, to hear where the squad was.

Blood and dirt coated blood tips touched his cheek and Anakin looked up again, eyes wide as he caught Obi-Wan’s soft smile again. “Proud of you Ani, so proud of you… know I was distant, know I was… terrible… but I am so proud of you.”

“You’re suppose to tell me those things when you’re high on painkillers Obi-Wan, not before.” Anakin gave a shaky laugh, eyes widening up as the redhead wheezed out a tiny laugh too.

“May not… have that option.” He got out, closing his eyes for a few moments before opening them again, fingers brushing against something wet on Anakin’s face. “Tell…Soka… proud of her… too.” Obi-Wan offered slowly as blood pounded through the Jedi knight, harsh and loud.

Cody is there suddenly, he’s saying something but the ringing in Anakin’s ears wont stop and he can’t hear it. Obi-Wan does however and he tilts his head to look at the commander, a soft smile on his lips, eyes full of warmth as the trooper kneels down and places his hands over Anakin’s, pinning the tabard down too.

Its a chance for Anakin to remove his hands, to reach up and cup the others face, leaning down so their noses bumps together and their foreheads rest together. “Come on, you can’t call me Ani and say things like that. You can’t just…” There’s too much emotions straining his chest for him to get it out, there’s just too much!

There was a little shaky hum, Obi-Wan’s fingers again brushing his cheeks, leaving behind blood and dirt once again. “You’re to pretty to cry Ani…” He whispered.

‘Oh, that’s the wetness.’ It was a numb realization even as Obi-Wan’s hand dropped back to the ground.

“Don’t do this. Obi-Wan, you can’t do this.” He whispered, fingers digging lightly into the bearded cheeks, bumping their noses together as Obi-Wan fought to keep his eyes open. “We’re the Team. There’s no Skywalker without Kenobi.”

Cody was saying something to someone, yelling, his gloved hands turning red from Obi-Wan’s blood.

Obi-Wan lips moved but no sound escaped.

“Obi-Wan?” His touch must be hurting, his nails digging into the skin beneath the beard.

A puff of air and then Obi-Wan went limp, the light of his eyes going out.

“Obi-Wan!”


End file.
